Dragon's Prince
by Ciao-Fairy-Tail-Lover
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, a Fairy Tail mage, stumbles upon a secret only for royal ears. Now, not only is he rich but also endangered. How's he suppose to fix this problem? Warning: colorful language and spoilers. ((First Fanfiction; I need reviews on how to go on from this initial chapter...))
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: **_Language, Spoilers At Your Own Risk._

* * *

~Natsu's POV~

It's been a few days since future Rogue came and caused chaos all over the place. I was actually enjoying begin alone and the quietness around me.

"Ahh… peace and quiet! Maybe I can actually get some sleep!" I said, dosing off, in the quiet woods on a soft patch of grass, until I heard a voice. The voice was very near and had a scared tone to it.

"Sir… you possibly can't! It's very dangerous!" whispered the voice.

As any other human I had to wonder what they were talking about. Getting up from that comfy grass patch, I walked over to them, stumbling over tree roots and rocks. The voices were getting closer and closer.

"My king, you possibly can't! You can't! You can't just give away the crown like that!" yelled the voice.

"Adam, I'm old and dying… Please… Just please." said the King.

"King James…" replied Adam, with great sadness intertwined in his voice

"Oi! What are you guys talking about?!" I yelled.

Startled, they both looked up at me. "W-what are you doing here?!" yelled the person I think was named Adam.

"Adam, stop. He's a mage that fought that man on the dragon, yes?" said the person with the crown that I assume that was King James.

"Yeah! I was the person that knocked some sense into that asshole!" I said, smiling like an idiot and then laughing my head off.

"You… you were the one t-that rode the flaming dragon. Natsu Dragneel, right?" asked Adam.

"Yeah!"

"Amazing!" yelled the King, "I have a question, Mr. Dragneel—"

"Please, call me Natsu, your majesty."

"Anyways, how would you like to become king?" asked King James.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING:** _Language and spoilers_

_-Previously on Dragon's Prince-_

_"Anyways, how would you like to become king" asked King James._

* * *

-Continued on Natsu's POV-

"Really?!" I yelled happily. The King just nodded, as his assistant just stared at him with shock.

"Yes, really. Besides you deserved it-"

"NO! You can't! It's not right! You… You have to give it to the next heir! Not just some mage!" interrupted Adam angrily. All the king did was stared at him with disbelief.

"Adam… First of all, never raise your voice at me. Second, he deserved it. Have you seen him fight? I have you know my best soldiers came to me saying a mage was fighting this person on a dragon! Amazing isn't it?!" replied the king.

Feeling proud of myself, I smiled like an idiot. "So when do I receive the crown?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, there is a party to celebrate the Grand Games and also the defeat of that bastard. All the guilds that participated will be attending." replied King James.

'Tomorrow… Shit! I promised Lisanna I would dance with her. And later explore with my team. Lucy and Erza would be so mad. Not only them, but ice princess and Happy.' I thought

"H-how long will the ceremony take?" I asked, very scared of what might happen to me later.

"Only a few minutes, sir" replied Adam.

'Good~' I thought happily.

"Well then, I would like to take my leave. But I want you to follow, I need to take your measurements for clothing and train you what to do when receiving the crown. Alright?" said King James.

"Sure! I'm all fired up! Let's get started!" I yelled happily.

The king chuckled, "Let's get started, yes?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Language and spoilers**

**{a/n: fairy tail is not mine! fairy tail characters goes to its rightful owner(s)}**

_Previously on Dragon's Prince _

_The king chuckled, "Let's get started, yes?"_

* * *

-The day of the party-

Lisannna's POV~

I could hear Mira-nee and everyone else comment on how pretty Yukino was in her light green dress with white frills at the end. Also she was wearing chains with a white rose in her hair.

"You look stunning, Yukino!" Mira said happily.

"D-do I have to wear this kind of clothes?" Yukino said shyly. She looked in the mirror, not smiling one bit.

"Mira-nee! Help me! Please!" I said, pouting that no one commented on me. 'I hope Natsu likes my dress, it's pretty expensive…' I thought, smiling and daydreaming what might happen at the celebration.

As Mira help me put on my bright red and orange dress with flame designs on the bottom part with a small green dragon, spewing out flames.

"So Lisanna~ You are wearing this dress for someone right?" Mirajane asked, with a smirk on her face.

Blushing madly, I said "W-what are you talking about?! I just wanna wear this dress! It's so pretty!"

"Sure~ that's what you wanna say~" Mirajane said slyly.

"Whoa! Amazing! It's so beautiful!" Lucy awed loudly.

"I know!" Wendy said happily.

"That tux doesn't suit you, Gajeel" Gray said, even though he wasn't wearing anything except a tie and underwear.

"YOU. AREN'T. EVEN. WEARING. ANYTHING!" Gajeel yelled with rage.

"Hey everyone! Come over here! All the guilds are gathering at their tables." Erza said with a gentle smile.

Everyone was smiling, the way everything should be. No fighting, just laughs and giggles.

"The king is so generous!" said Ichiya, posing like any other creep (a/n: sorry all Ichiya fans!)

"All hail to the wonderful king!" his followers yelled, jumping up and down.

"Where's Natsu?" I asked, looking around for the loud dragon slayer.

~Natsu's POV~

"It's almost time, sir" said maid number 1, smiling as she helped me put on my clothes.

"I know" I said softly, nervous. "Hey, Adam?"

"Yes, sir?" Adam replied getting my new red cape with a dragon's head on it.

"Will I still be able to stay with my guild?" I asked.

"If you wish my lord, you can go with the guild and come back at least 3 weeks a month." Adam said, smiling.

"OH! REALLY?!"

"Yes, sir."

"That's awesome!" I yelled happily.

As the maids finish, putting on my puffy white dress shirt with red and golden trimming on the edge and black pants with a chain wallet in my back pocket, they stepped back and looked at me with awed.

"You look dashing, sir" said maid number 1

"So handsome!" said maid number 2

"Aww. Thanks you guys. You guys are the best!" I said blushing at their comments.

"Sir, let's put on your cape and you'll be ready for later" Adam said helping me put on the cape, before stepping back, smiling.

"H-how do I look?" I asked shyly, looking down.

"Stunning, sir" said maid number 1.

"Thanks." I replied, smiling at everyone.

"Shall we go now, sir?" asked Adam.

"Yeah."

~Erza's POV~

'Where is he?' I thought. 'Where is he?! He is suppose to be here!'

I saw many people, but couldn't find Natsu anywhere. Gray was with Juvia, who trying to confess her love to him while Gray just up right rejecting her. While, Lyon finally figured out that Juvia's love wasn't aimed at him. Wendy and Chelia were eating Jell-O with First Master Marvis watching over them creepily. Cana was in a drinking contest, with the "wild men" from the puppy guild. Master Makarov was with all the other guild masters. Lucy with the princess, laughing and talking.

"Where's Natsu?" asked Gray

"No Natsu in such a noisy place… That's weird." Juvia said worried.

"How strange… Where is Natsu-san" pondered Wendy.

'Where are you, Natsu… Everyone is worried about you.' I wondered, looking around for the pinkette. I heard many people wonder about him.

"Natsu's not here?" Bickslow asked.

"Normally, he would make a ruckus somewhere." said Evergreen, sighing

"Yeah, that's true… that's unlike him… how weird" Laxus said with girls hugging his arms mutter about how handsome and tone he is.

"Oi! Ladies, give Laxus his space!" yelled Freed.

"Where is he?" asked Lisanna.

"Sleeping maybe…" said Levy unsure and worried.

I saw Kagura with glum looks on their faces.

"Hello, you guys." I said smiling. "Have your wounds healed, Kagura?"

"I should be asking you, Erza"

"Let's be friends" I said holding my hand out.

"I can't… I-I-I…" Kagura said about to sob.

"Oh come here" I said hugging her, as she sobbed on my dress. As Happy flew over and landed on my head. "Happy, where's Natsu?"

"Dunno , he didn't come to his room last night either." Happy said sadly.

'Did something come up? Where the fuck is he?!' I pondered.

~Sting's POV~

"Natsu- san! Let's drink!" I said happily.

"Salamander isn't here, asshole." Gajeel said before taking a bite of pizza.

"Oh. I wanted to get close to him." I muttered disappointed.

"Your plan failed" Lector snickered

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch giggled.

As Rogue and Gajeel talked, I interrupted asking if Gajeel wanted a drink.

"You have no manners, don't you" Gajeel said, looking at me while I smiled like an idiot.

We drank and laughed until I saw her. I know that white headed girl anywhere. Yukino… We just stared at her while she stared back.

"Hey, Yukino"

"I knew I shouldn't have came." She said turning away.

"Wait! We want you to join our guild again! We were assholes! I…. we…. Everyone misses you!" I said.

I waited for her answer until Karuga said she has to join their guild. We argued until all the other guilds joined in then there was an explosion behind us….


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Language **

**_(a/n: my story has to come to an end! {T.T} Anyways, thanks to everyone supported me through out this story... 1 more chapter and that's it)_**

_-Previously on Dragon's Prince-_

_I waited for her answer until Karuga said she has to join their guild. We argued until all the other guilds joined in then there was an explosion behind us…._

* * *

-Natsu's POV-

I was in the carriage, half of my body out the window due to my motion sickness, barfing.

"Sir, are you alright?" Adam asked very concerned with my health.

"I'm a dragon slayer, Adam, I get sick all the time." I said before barfing out the window.

"Sir! The castle has been attacked!" yelled one of the soldiers walking next to the carriage.

"What?!" I yelled, scared for my friends' safety, "I have to help them!"

"You can't, my lord! It's far too dangerous" Adam yelled.

"I'm a mage of Fairy Tail, dangerous is almost like my middle name now" I said smirking before stepping out the carriage.

"Lord Natsu… Your suit… It'll get dirty…" maid number 1 said, with a sad tone.

"Dammit… Go Lord Natsu. I'll tell the tailors to fix another one up" Adam said, sighing.

"Thanks man." I said running off, with my cape fluttering behind me.

-Gray's POV-

**"Ice Make: Hammer!"** I yelled as the enemy came at me. Apparently, these assholes are from the dark guild, Robot Drac, wanting to kill the king.

"Gray!" Erza yelled. "Your left!" she said before changing into her Black-winged Amour and slashing at her right.

Dodging the upcoming attack, I yelled. "**Ice Make: Cannon!"** at the left then right.

'Where's Natsu?!' I thought, continuing to blast my cannon on the enemy

"**Fire Dragon's: Iron Fist!" **yelled a certain pink haired mage at the door of the former white and clean palace.

"You, Idiot! Where were you?!" I yelled at him, before forming a ice sword and cutting the enemy behind him. "And what's with the outfit, flame brain?"

"It's nothing important." Natsu yelled. "**Fire Dragon's: ROAR!**" He attacked the last remaining people that were hurting Wendy and Lucy.

-Wendy's POV-

"Natsu- san!" I said, before hugging him tightly. "We were so worried!"

"Yeah, flame brain." Gray said putting an arm around Natsu's shoulders.

"Sorry you guys,I need to do something important before I came here!' he said smiling like any other idiot. After saying this, he was instantly tackled by a certain white haired mage.

"I missed you, Natsu!" Lisanna sobbed out, hugging Natsu tighter.

"By the way, what's with the outfit, Nastu?" Lucy asked, looking at him from different angles.

"NATSU!" Happy sobbed out, before flying into him. "Where were you?! You didn't come back to the hotel last night!"

"I'm sorry you guys!" he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm glad you're safe" I said, smiling.

-Natsu's POV-

'I need to go back' I thought. 'I really need to go back'

"Let's interrogate the dark guild." Erza said, before asking one of the members of Robot Drac and kneeing him in the stomach.

"I really need to get going, Erza-" I started off before shutting up from her glare.

"Alright, just this once." I said very nervously.

"Alright! Who sent you to kill the king?!" Gray said, gripping the collar of the shirt one wore.

The man chuckled evilly before saying, "That man is old and dying. We were helping by putting that old fool out of his misery."

Out raged, I kicked the man in the stomach.

"Well, what do we have here, that puffy white dress shirt, with red and golden trimmings at the end, and the black pants with the chain wallet, also with that red cape, with red and orange flames at the bottom. My! Did that old geezer retire already?!" He coughed out before laughing hysterically.

"What's he talking about? Natsu?" Lisanna asked, looking at me with suspicious eyes.

"He didn't tell ye?! He gonna become the new King!" yelled out another member of the dark guild.

Everyone stared at me. Not a sound was heard. It was so quiet.

"Natsu…" Lisanna whispered, tearing up.

"Natsu-san.." sting and Wendy muttered.

I looked down, sadden by their disapproval.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Erza said with anger. "We are your friends! You made us worry almost all day to do what?! Leave us?!"

"No, ma'am." said a voice. The voice was low but loud enough to be heard. Everyone turned around

"Father!" the princess screamed. The king had a major stab wound through his stomach, the blade inside of him must have hit a major organ, he was bleeding badly.

"P-Please don't get mad at him. He was following orders. Sir Natsu can still be in your guild. He just need to come back 3 times a month." King James gasped out. The king fell to the ground coughing out blood.

"Daddy!" the princess yelled, sobbing.

"Wendy, Chelia! Help him out!' I yelled.

"Aye, sir!" both girls rushed to the king trying so hard to stop the bleeding.

"Natsu, please be a kind king to all. I know you can. And princess, take care…" the king said with his dying breath. Everyone was in tears, crying their hearts out. The people that tried to stay strong, trembled.

"Who stabbed my daddy?" the princess wailed out, clutching her dead father's hand.

"I did" said a dark and demonic voice coming from the dark and starry night.

"Who's there?!" I yelled at the door, "Come out you coward!"

"Fine then" it said, snickering, the source of the voice finally came out from its hiding place.

"No way!" I said jumping up. Everyone had widened, teary eyes. "How could you?! You damn monster!"


	5. Chapter 5

**(a/n: thanks to everyone who supported me through this! this chapter sucks a little so don't hurt me)**

_-Previously on Dragon's Prince-_

_"No way!" I said jumping up. Everyone had widened, teary eyes. "How could you?! You damn monster!"_

* * *

-Natsu's POV-

'Damn it! This isn't suppose to happen?!' I thought angrily. "Why?! You, were his right hand man?!"

"My lord, I was only doing it for you" said Adam stepped out of the shadows, smirking and with blooded hands. "You wanted the crown, yes?"

"Yes! I did! But not like this?!" I shouted. The princess stood up and staggered towards the smirking man.

"Why, Adam, why? My father loved you, he took care of you, and you were like his brother…" the princess sobbed out, falling to the ground.

"He was an old geezer! He deserved to die!" Adam laughed like a psychopath. "HE was supposed to give the crown to me! ME! Yet, he gave it to some mage that is supposed to defeat a 'person on a dragon'!"

"**SHUDDAP**!" I yelled, punching him in the face. "**DID YOU NOT HEAR HER?! YOU WERE LIKE HIS BROTHER**!"

"Now you are king…" said Adam, stumbled to a stop, and then wiping away the blood that dripped down from his nose. "You are king… King… think about it… King Natsu of Fiore…"

"I don't wannna be king, if this is what will happen to me! I rather stay with my guild and friends! Instead of staying here?!" I yelled angrily.

"You can't! The… The… You can't… the process of becoming king is almost complete!" yelled Adam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Lisanna's POV-

'Process? What's he talking about process' I wondered.

"N-Natsu… What's he talking about?" I asked, many other mages are ready to attack Adam.

"I would have to strip down, but I don't wanna be like Gray, so yeah…" replied Nastu, his fists a blazed and then leaped forward; attacking the assistant of the former king.

"**Fire dragon's: Roar**", roared Natsu, before sending out the attack.

"**Re-equip: The knight"**

**"Ice Make: Hammer!"**

**"Open the Gate of the Lion"**

As many other people attacked Adam, I pondered by what he meant by 'process'. Adam, merely, accepted all the attacks and didn't even defend one.

"My… Lord…" Adam coughed out, "You got your suit dirty… Let's head back to get the fresh one!"

"Don't you 'My Lord' me!" yelled Natsu, looking away. I looked at him, he looked mad; but there was a hint of sadness.

'Natsu…' I said sadly, it pained my heart to see him that way. I walked toward him, until a bright light caught my eye…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Natsu's POV-

I saw Lisanna walk toward me. 'Why' I wondered, until I saw a bright light.

My eyes widened. 'That bastard, he was a mage! How did I miss that?!' I thought, looking at the direction he pointed his hand to. Lisanna. "No!" I yelled.

I ran, ran as fast as I can. "NOOOO!" I yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Lisanna's POV-

I froze. I didn't know what to do. I could hear someone yell something, and someone crying. Mira-nee? Elf-nii? The light came closer and closer. I shut my eyes, it was so bright, and then I felt someone push me.

"NATSU!" yelled Lucy, with tears in her eyes.

"N-no" I whispered, tears running down my face. As the smoke cleared up, I saw Natsu, standing there, his arms making an 'X', with an angriest looking in his eyes.

"How dare you?! Hurt my Lisanna!" he yelled, charging toward Adam, who had the shocked look in his face. Natsu's fist connected with his face, sending him flying; and out the door.

'My Lisanna?!' I thought, blushing madly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_-Epilogue-_

-3rd person's POV-

"Natsu!" Lisanna yelled, hugging him; crying.

"H-hey, now…" Natsu chuckled softly, hugging her back. The princess stood up, and stumbled towards Natsu.

"My father gave you that crown for something. And now I see it. Thank you, and please accept the crown." The princess said, looking up at Natsu, smiling, and also tears in her eyes.

"I can't now… I mean, you are the next heir…" he said, smiling.

"No, no… I insist."

"But—"

"ALL HAILTHE NEW KING" laughed out Sting. "MAN, you would be a horrible king, Natsu! Don't accept it!"

Angered, Natsu Nodded, "FINE, I will become the new king!"

Everyone was laughing; and having fun. 2 hours later, it was time for Nastu to receive the crown.

"Do you accept the terms on what must happen when you are king?" asked the priest, who was on the balcony that faced towards the gathering mages.

"I Do" said Natsu, wearing a new puffy shirt that had black and blue trimming at the edges; and new blood red pants, with a black and red cape with a crown on the back side.

"Do you accept that you are willing to die for your land and people?"

"Yes"

"Do you accept that you—"

"YES, I DO" yelled Natsu.

"Well then, then get on your right knee, my lord"

Natsu kneed on his right knee, his head bowed. The priest lightly took the crown from the velvet pillow; and put it on Natsu's head.

"ALL HAIL THE NEW KING" announced the priest. Natsu looked up and stood up; looking over the massive crowd below him.

"Look at me! I'm King! I became King!" yelled Natsu. "How you like that, Gray! I am so awesome!"

"Shut up!" called Gray, who was in his underwear.

"Oh and Lisanna! Come to my awesome private room!"

Lisanna blushed madly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking towards the room, Lisanna was nervous; her crush became king. 'Wow! Good job Natsu' she thought.

"OH, Lisanna! There you are!" Natsu called out, smiling.

"Congrats…" She smiled softly. Natsu walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "I'm glad you're safe…"

Lisanna blushes madly, she didn't know how to respond, he was the one that pushed her out the way.

"Natsu, I have to tell you something, I—"

"I love you, Lisanna!" Natsu yelled, madly blushing as he turned away.

"I-I do to.." Lisanna whispered. Natsu turned around, and looked at her into her beautiful, blue eyes.

"Thank you…" Natsu whispered, before kissing her on the lips. "And also I do need a Dragon wife to rule the throne~"

"As long as you are my Dragon's Prince" Lisanna said, blushing madly before kissing him, as Nastu pulled out a ring; a red and orange ring with a medium-sized diamond in the middle.


End file.
